Hearing devices provide amplified sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, in-ear monitors, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. For example, hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to the ear canals. There are ongoing efforts to reduce the size of hearing devices, which makes it difficult for wearers to control their hearing devices by manual actuation of a limited number of buttons. The small size and limited number of control buttons limits the number of functions that can be implemented by a hearing device.